Sasusaku a new start
by ZotteAnniexD
Summary: Sakura has been living isolated for years since the war was over and what will happen if Sasuke finally decided to visit her after all those years. (I serious don't know a good summary for it so i think this is the best one i can come up with, so just read the story xD) a sasusaku one-shot


**A/N: this is pure fanmade so i don't own Naruto but i don't mind 'cause if i did it wouldn't be this awesome xD**

The war had been over for several years now. Konoha in practical had changed the most because of it. Naruto had become hokage and Sasuke was now his right hand and number one bodyguard. Hinata and Naruto had gotten married and had now two kids. Tsunade became the head doctor of the hospital after her retirement as hokage. Ino decided to focus on being a psychiatrist and was dating Chouji. Everybody of the rookies had become someone important to the village but one rookie didn't. She had learned how fragile life really was and it had changed her. She had quit being a ninja and went to live just outside the village. Most of her old friend came to visit her once in a while but she never came to visit them. The only sign that she had been a ninja, was her headband laying on top of her drawer.

She was sitting on top of a rock close to her watching the river when Ino walked up to her. "Hi, Ino" She greeted not looking away from the river. "Hey, Sakura" Ino greeted her back. "The weather is nice today, don't you think?" Sakura asked, now looking at Ino with a soft smile. "It sure is" Ino said, smiling back. "How's life going?" Ino asked after a few minutes of silence. "It's peaceful" Sakura answered. "I still don't understand why you won't come back" Ino sighed. "Ino, I've had enough of Konoha, of being a ninja, I want to live a peaceful life without having to worry about something." Sakura smiled. "But don't you feel lonely here?" Ino asked. "Sometimes I do, but Ino if that is a price I've to pay for living a calm and peaceful life away from conflicts and hate then I'm willing to pay that price" Sakura answered, standing up on her rock. "Sakura, Sasuke is getting married" Ino suddenly said. "That's nice" Sakura answered. "You don't mind?" Ino asked shocked. "Why would I, he made it clear he didn't care if I lived in Konoha or here, I mean the only time I would see him was when Naruto would come visit me, he would just wait in one of the trees till Naruto was ready to leave" Sakura explained. Ino was about to say something when they hear someone land on the ground a bit away from them.

Sakura didn't had to look over her shoulder to know who it was. "Hello Sasuke" she greeted. "hello Sakura, Ino" he greeted back. "What is the reason for your visit" Sakura asked, still not turning around. "I wanted to let you know I was getting married but I guess Ino beat me" He explained. "I'm happy for you" Sakura said, finally turning around. "I'll be going now" Ino said quickly. "Bye Sakura" Ino smiled before running off. "How come you accept me getting married so easily?" Sasuke asked curious. "It's not like I can change it right, you made it clear long ago that we would never be a thing" Sakura answered. "Sakura" Sasuke mumbled to quiet for Sakura to hear. "If that's all you have to say, can you leave please" Sakura said, jumping off her rock. "Goodbye then" Sasuke said. "Goodbye, Sasuke" Sakura said back before Sasuke jumped into the trees again and disappeared.

Months passed and today was the last year of the year. Snow had covered the land, there were barely any animals outside. Most were in a winter sleep or left the country to a warmer one. Sakura had just woken up and was now looking out of her window with a nice cup of coffee. Like every year since the war was over she would be spending the change of the year alone, but she didn't mind. After her cup was empty she decided to go out to get some more wood for her fire place. She had already cut some wood when she hear some land in the snow. "Need help?" The person asked. "not really" She answered. "Why are you here anyway, don't you have a wife to spend time with?" She asked. "The marriage never took place, I caught her cheating on me" he sighed. "To bad, Sasuke" Sakura said "It's okay, guess it wasn't meant to be" Sasuke sighed. "I'm sure you can find a new girl in no time" Sakura laughed softly. "There is a girl I love, but I guess it took to long for me to realize 'cause she doesn't love me anymore" he sighed. "To bad" Sakura said sympathetically. "So will you spend tonight alone again?" "Yes, but I don't mind" Sakura said with a small smile. "If you want I can stay here so you won't have to celebrate alone?" Sasuke asked. "It's fine, you don't have to" Sakura answered. "I don't care" he said with a soft smile. Sakura was shocked to see him smile. "I guess it's okay if you want" She mumbled.

It was a bit before midnight and both of them were talking about the past. "Haha, remember I used to be one of your biggest fan girls" Sakura laughed. "Haha, yeah but I guess you were the less annoying one" Sasuke also laughed. "I still wonder sometimes how our lives would have been if you didn't leave that night" Sakura said with a soft smile. "You probably wouldn't have become the woman you are today" Sasuke said back. "Probably" Sakura mumbled "Oh less than half a minute before midnight, let's start counting down" Sakura suddenly said. Sakura started to count down while Sasuke just started at her. "10" Sakura said cheerfully "Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "I love you" Sasuke said before placing his lips softly on hers. It didn't take long for Sakura to start kissing him back. In the background they could hear the fireworks which notified them a new year had started and for the two of them it meant a new chapter of their life.

- The end -


End file.
